


Before He Goes

by cherryvanilla



Category: West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ challenge: "Sam's Departure from someone, someplace, or something." Written in 2001, I believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...his desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for LJ Challenge "You can tell a lot about a person by..."

The first time is when they meet. He finds Josh arrogant and self-centered He wonders, then, why he wants to kiss him until neither of them can breathe.

The second time is when they're working together. Long hours and endless headaches; Sam wants to smooth the crease that's formed on Josh's forehead with his tongue.

The third time, they're at a bar and Sam no longer sees Josh as an asshole. In fact, he knows he's falling hard, especially when Josh brushes up against his back on his way to the bathroom and Sam imagines the feel of those hands curling around his waist and a mouth on his neck.

The fourth time he goes for it. A clumsy kiss at his front door; Josh's Cherry Wheat flavored tongue mingling with his own. The next morning, he lies curled around Josh, wishing his internship didn't have to end.


	2. Chapter 2

When he looks back, he knows he'll never understand why he waited. Two months of flirting and tonight of all nights he made his move. Now, lying back on Josh's bed, Josh's frame fitting perfectly against his, their mouths meeting, tongues clashing, his body being blessed with frantic kisses, he doesn't want it to end; and he has to leave in the morning. Internship over and he'll never see this man again. This man who will probably forget he exists.

"Goodbye, he whispers softly; to himself.

Josh's eyes glance upward. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," he murmurs, and begins to memorize every moment.


End file.
